Une vie de lycéen
by Selann Yui
Summary: Lisez le titre... et appliquez-le à nos quatres héros... CETTE FIC EST ACTUELLEMENT EN REVISION. ELLE SERA ENTIEREMENT REPUBLIEE QUAND J'AURAIS REMANIE LES CHAPITRES DEJA ECRIT ET ECRIT LA SUITE. Merci de votre patience. Pour plus de détail, voir ma bio.
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur : **Selann Yui… Hé oui, j'ai décidé de venir torturer ces pitits bishonens là…

**Disclaimer :** Sont pas à moua…

**Genre : **Franchement, moi je m'amuse bien donc je dirais… Euh… Délire ?

**Titre : **Une vie de lycéen…

**Prologue **(on peut aussi appeler ça : petit machin super court qui sert pas à grand-chose…)

- Pfff… Combien aujourd'hui ? demanda Sanzo d'une voix lasse.

- Avec ces 10 là, cela fait environ 50… constata Hakkai en achevant un monstre avec son Ki.

- Ils ne comprennent pas qu'ils ne servent à rien… Même s'ils viennent à plusieurs, on arrive toujours à avoir le dessus… C'est pas not' faute si on est forts… ironisa Gojyo.

- Hé Sanzo… S'auraient pu faire un effort… Ceux-là étaient même pas forts !

- Pfff… Le village est loin ?

- Non, Jeep…

- Kyyyyyyyyhhhhhhhhh….

Hakoryu se transforma en jeep et les 4 jeunes hommes y montèrent. Arrivés au village, ils prirent des chambres dans une auberge et se couchèrent de suite…

Depuis quelques temps en effet, de plus en plus de monstres les attaquait et même s'ils gagnaient sans trop d'effort apparent, leur nombre et la fréquence des attauqes les épuisait…

**oOo**

Assise dans son moelleux fauteuil violet, Kanzeon Bosatsu bailla à s'en décrocher la machoire…

- Pourquoi tout ce qui a de l'interet fint-il par le perdre irrémédiablement… ?... Pfff…Le groupe de Sanzo en deviendrait même lassant…Et si je m'amusais… N'est-ce pas Jiroshin ? Mon humble mortel de neveu et ses compagnons de route vont retrouver leur interet à mes yeux…

A suivre…………………………..

**Bon, c'est pas super comme ça mais bon c'est que le prologue… Je mets la suite dés que je peux et là, le ''jeu'' va vraiment commencé… Si vous voulez savoir le ''jeu'' qu'à concocté Kanzeon, lisez la suite… **


	2. Réveil

**Bon alors, si on commençait la vraie histoire… Ce sera plus intéressant j'espère…**

**Chapitre 1 **

**Pov de Sanzo**

BIP BIP BIP BIP

'_Tain… C'est quoi ça ? Fais chier…_

J'ouvris un œil… Difficilement.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! hurlai-je parfaitement éveillé maintenant…

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que c'te chambre ? Où est-ce que j'suis ?!_

**Pov de Hakkai**

- Monsieur Hakkai… Il est l'heure de vous lever…

J'ouvris les yeux afin de me rendre compte à qui appartenait cette voix masculine qui ne ressemblait à aucun de mes compagnons. Ils ne m'auraient jamais parler ainsi de toute façon.

_Pas possible…_

Une chambre vraiment luxueuse, Un petit déjeuner chaud servit dans des plats d'argent et un valet qui fait des courbettes…

_C'est… Pas…Possible…_

**Pov de Gojyo**

- Yo Gojyo ! Grouille ! Tu vas encore être en retard !

_K'ssssssssoooo… Peut pas se la fermer…_

Mais la voix masculine continuait :

- Lève-toi, Gaki ! 'Man en a marre d'aller voir ton prof principal !

- J'arrive, Onich… Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?!

**Pov de Goku**

- Goku, mon chéri, tu dois aller à l'école… Réveille-toi…

- Gnnneuh ?! Sanzo ?

- Oui, tu le retrouveras là bas… Maintenant viens prendre ton petit déjeuner…

_P'tit déj' !!!_

Je me levais en vitesse et attrapa les vêtements posés sur mon lit, je passai le plus rapidement possible dans la salle de bain.

- Yatta… Le p'tit déj' !!!

Je baissai alors les yeux vers mon assiette.

- Hein ?! C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est diététique mon chéri… C'est pour ton bien…

A suivre…………………

**Bon je sais , c'est super court… Je me désespère… T.T… Mais bon, vous savez ce qui leur est arrivé ? Une p'tite review s'il vous plait… Même pour me dire que c'est pas bien… Normalement ça va s'améliorer… Promis… Enfin, j'espère sinon, j'arrête cette fic…**


	3. Famille

**Suis désolée… Vais essayer de faire mieux… T.T…**

**_Réponses aux reviews : _Ben ouais, y en a qui sont super indulgent(e), ils(elles) m'ont envoyé un p'tit mot pour le truc que j'ai appelé FIC… Enfin, vilou les réponses…**

_thoru0509( )_ : Vilou la suite… Pas de hold up sivouplé… euh… merci quand même pour ta review… Selann.

_Gabrielle( )_ : Oui je sais… T.T _  
_  
_JLG_ : Mais non, je n'arrête pas… Même si je ne sais pas si c'est prometteur… Enfin bon… C'est vrai que l'idée de voir nos 4 héros au lycée m'enchante… Sinon, je n'écrirais pas cette fic lol… Ben si ça se fait… Je suis sadique… Désolée, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Bisous, Selann.

_S'L.I.A_ : Non, je ne vais pas l'arrêter… (Maintenant que j'ai commencé…) Mais comme elle sera intercalée avec mon autre fic (Un bébé parmi les Serpentards) et avec les devoirs, je ne promets pas la régularité des chapitres… (Ça c'est sur on a plein de devoirs, les profs ne comprennent pas qu'on a aussi une vie en dehors des cours …) En fait, elle veut dire qu'on a des fics à écrire en plus de voirs… Faut avoir l'inspiration aussi !!! (Ouais ça aussi faut l'avoir et c'est pas si facile !! ) Pfff… Tout ça… Enfin, bon, vais essayer de vous concocter une suite digne de ce nom sur laquelle tu pourras te faire un avis… Positif, j'espère… Bisous, Selann.

_Warriormeuh_ : Moi aussi, j'aime bien les inventions de Kanzeon pour se ''désennuyer'' (Euh… Ca se dit ça ?! euh je ne pense pas mais bon on va dire que oui !) Bref, j'espère que la suite sera meilleure et plus longue !!! Ca me désespère que ce soit si court !!! TTT.TTT… Enfin, comme c'est super trop court, j'essaye de mettre les chapitres sans trop de temps d'attente… Ca compense un peu , ne ?

Vilou, a, Selann.

_Onarluca_ : On va répondre dans l'ordre :

Merci, en fait l'idée m'est venue quand, regardant les mouches voler dans la classe, je me suis aperçue de l' « état » de mes camarades… Et là, révélation… Que ferait les persos de Saiyuki en classe… Ca a donné ça… (c'est exactement ça, on se fait un peu beaucoup chier en cours …)

C'est court, oui, je sais… TTTTT.TTTTT Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça s'améliore !!! Promis… Je m'y engage solennellement… lol.

Des couples ? Pour l'instant j'sais pas trop… Pour sur, un Doku/Ko mais après, je sais pas du tout… Peut être même qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autres… Ou des hétéros… Sais pas…

Vilou la suite, à bientôt, Selann.

Kikoo c'est Hina Maxwell, je m'incruste offiellement dans cette fic à partir de maintenant ! Je voulais le faire plus tôt mais bon Selann a posté avant que j'en ai le temps … Ben encore heureux… Bon, comme vous venez de le remarquer le virus parasitaire est encore là… Mais bon c'est pas trop encombrant pour l'instant… GOMEN NASAIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!! Faites attention quand même… J'ai souligné ses incrustations (mot spécialement crée pour ce virus…) vilou… Bonne lecture quand même…

**Chapitre 2. Famille**

**Pov de Sanzo**

C'est quoi ce bordel ?! hurlai-je parfaitement éveillé maintenant…

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que c'te chambre ? Où est-ce que j'suis ?! _(On se pose nous aussi la question même si moi je sais …  Tais-toi…)

Genjo !

Je me retournai vers celle qui venait de prononcer mon nom et qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Une belle femme blonde en tailleur les cheveux relevés deux mèches encadrant son visage maquillé…

Ne dis pas de gros mots !

_Je rêve…_

Allez fais plaisir à ta maman chéri…

_Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!_

Maman ?!

Ben oui, mon chou… Tu reconnais plus ta mère ? Je sais bien que je fais jeune pour avoir un grand garçon comme toi mais quand même ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?... Enfin, peu importe… Dépêche-toi, on doit passer chercher Goku ce matin…

Goku ? Il est là ?

_Enfin quelqu'un de connu…_

Ton cousin voyons, on l'emmène au lycée aujourd'hui…

_Lycée ?!_

…Habille-toi, je t'ai préparé ton uniforme…

La femme sortit, et je restais songeur au milieu de la chambre.

Aaaahhh !!! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, vieille peau ?! hurlai-je sortant de ma torpeur.

GENJO !!!

Ouais, ouais, je sais ! Pas de ''gros mots'' !!! (voyons Sanzô-sama un peu de respect … Ce n'est pas du respect… C'est la politesse qui l'étouffe ! lol)

'_Tain, où je suis ? Et qui c'te folle ? Enfin, Goku est là aussi…_

**Pov de Hakkai**

Tranquillement assis en train de siroter mon thé, je n'étais pas encore revenu du luxe qui m'entourait. Malgré tout, le petit déjeuner est le plus important repas de la journée donc pourquoi gaspiller toutes ces bonnes choses…

Suis-je seul ? demandai-je tout de même soupçonneux.

Bien sur, monsieur… Vos parents sont aux Etats-Unis, vous savez bien qu'ils sont partis là-bas vous laissant ici de part votre volonté de rester avec vos amis…

Ah… Euh… Oui… Bien sur…

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! C'est quoi les Etasunis ?!_

Excusez mon impertinence mais vous devriez vous dépêcher afin de ne pas vous mettre en retard…

Haï.

Je passai à la salle de bain et restai figé par le luxe : sanitaires de marbre et robinets dorés…

_Je rêve…_

Je pose votre uniforme sur votre lit… entendis-je.

?!... Haï…

_Où est-ce que je suis tombé ???... _(Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui t'attend mon cher … Franchement… rien de très, très méchant…pour lui en tout cas…)

**Pov de Gojyo**

Je sortis de ma chambre en sous vêtements afin de me rendre compte du lieu où je me trouvais. Vu le bruit et l'odeur qui se dégageait du fond du couloir, j'en conclu que la personne qui m'avait réveillé se trouvait là, c'est-à-dire dans la cuisine… J'y entrais et m'appuyant avec nonchalance à l'encadrement de la porte. Devant moi, s'entendait un ravissante petite cuisine parfaitement en ordre. Sur la table, un petit déjeuner était prêt et devant un bol, un mot. Je m'avançais et le lut :

« Ton uniforme est propre et repassé, la prochaine fois que tu te bats, ôtes ta veste, Maman »

Je relevais la tête.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!_

Une voix masculine et bien connue m'interpella alors.

- Ah te voila ! Pas trop tôt !

Je me tournai vers le possesseur de LA voix.

Pouf… Pouf… Mwahahahahaha…

De bonne humeur on dirait !

Mwouahahahahaha….

J'avais devant moi mon grand dadet de frère… Je l'avais reconnu du premier coup d'œil mais… Mouahahaha… C'était trop drôle, il se tenait devant moi, les poings sur les hanches, ses vêtements ''élégamment'' protégés par un ''adorable'' tablier rose à froufrous…

_C'est à mourir de rire !!! _(Moi en tout cas je suis pliée … C'est le but…)

'Tain, arrête de rire !!! Va donc t'habiller… Ton uniforme est dans la panière… Comme 'Man te le dit… ajouta-t-il en désignant le papier.

Je m'éloignais en me tenant les côtes alors que mon frère enlevait la cause de mon fou rire…Pouf… J'attrapais le panier plein de linge et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain.

Aaaaaahhh !!! 'Tain faut pas que j'foute ça quand même !

Grouille Gaki !

M'appelle pas comme ça !

'Tain grouille sinon t'ira au bahut à pattes !!! Faut que j'aille bosser moi ! Et n'oublie que nous avons un invité ce soir !

D'ac ! Attends-moi !

Je sortis de la salle de bain et passant par la cuisine, j'attrapai deux ou trois tartines que j'enfournais dans ma bouche.

_Goku déteint vraiment sur moi !!! _

En bas de l'immeuble, Doku m'attendait faisant ronfler le moteur de sa moto. Il me jeta un casque à la figure et je m'empressai de monter alors qu'il démarrait déjà.

_Zar… Très zar… Mais plutôt marrant…_

**Pov de Goku**

Mon ventre grondait quand je sortis de ma chambre.

_Un repas ''détiétique'' mon œil ouais ! C'était tout juste bout pour un mini casse-croûte de 11h ça ! Des légumes en plus !! Pouah…_

Oh mon chéri ! Ta cravate est mal mise…

Ce qui devait être ma ''mère'' attrapa fermement la cravate et la remonta d'un coup sec.

Hé… ronchonnai-je, tu m'étouffes là !

TUT TUT !!!

Ah les voila… Dépêche-toi…

Je suivis la femme qui ouvrit la porte. Dehors, une voiture attendait.

A ce soir mon chéri… Tiens ton cartable… Hé chenapan… Embrasse-moi !

Hé !!! Lâche-moi ! Mais… Mmph…

Echappant à l'étreinte ''maternelle'' qui me retenait, je courus à la voiture où je m'engouffrait… Peu importe si des dizaines de monstres m'attaquent mais plus jamais CA !

**Fin des Pov (Hé oui, je reprends la narration de l'histoire !!!)**

A l'arrière de la voiture, Goku boudait et à ses côtés Sanzo était plié. Il était rare de le voir d'humeur si joyeuse et le petit brun s'en serait réjoui si la cause de ce rire se trouvait sur sa joue. La femme qui conduisait souriait aussi malgré tout.

- Euh… Madame ?

- Ne m'appelles pas Madame !!! Appelle-moi Joy !

- Haï Ma… Joy… Mais…

- Quoi ?

- Regardez la route !!!

Sanzo se mit à rire encore plus bien que ce ne soit pas drôle du tout. (Hey ne fais pas passer Sanzo pour un taré non plus !!  Ben non, il a juste un fou rire incontrolable… Tu sais, ça t'es arrivé l'autre jour quand tu t'étais écroulée dans mes toilettes… lol… Bref, même au haut moine Genjo Sanzo ça lui arrive…)

Arrête Sanzo !!! ronchonna Goku en se frottant énergiquement la joue.

Mais enfin…

Haï, Joy ?

Pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas Genjo ?

Non mais ça va pas ?! hurla Sanzo sérieux tout à coup.

Toi, tais-toi… Goku, appelle-le Genjo c'est compris ?

Euh… Ben… Euh…

C'est compris ? répéta Joy sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de refus.

Haï.

Oh… Nous sommes arrivés…

Joy s'arrêta devant la porte du lycée afin de laisser descendre les garçons… Malheureusement pour lui, Joy et Akane, la mère de Goku était sœur et lui aussi eu droit au ''bisou de sa moman'' et donc à la grosse marque de rouges à lèvres sur la joue. Il ferma la porte avec rage et s'éloigna en se frottant la joue. C'est alors que, comble de pas de chance (j'adore cette tournure de phrase !!! lol), sa mère cria :

A ce soir mon lapinou !!!

_Mon dieu… Au secours ! La honte ! Pourquoi moi ?! _(Parce que l'auteur est quelque peu dérangée je dirais … Même pas vrai !!!), se dit Sanzo en pressant le pas rouge comme une pivoine dans ses grands jours.

Il fut arrêter par un rire narquois bien trop connu à son goût.

Alors… Lapinou ! Ta moman t'a fait un gros bisou ?

Urusei Kappa !

Maa… Maa…

T'es là aussi Hakkai ? demanda Goku ignorant les regards meurtriers qui s'adressait à un certain kappa.

Haï…

Au début, j'ai cru que je rêvais… Mais, ce serait plutôt un cauchemar… Pas d'alcool, pas de clopes mais par contre… Y a des filles…

Urusei…

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Goku.

Sais pas… lâcha Sanzo, ronchon.

Il y eut un gros silence signe d'une intense réflexion puis, alors que Sanzo allait énoncer ce qu'il en pensait, il s'énerva :

Hé !!! Revenez !!!

Gojyo et Goku se précipitait vers l'épicerie qui faisait face au lycée. Le premier revint avec deux paquets de clopes et Goku avec des croissants et des pains au chocolat. Sanzo attrapa le paquet de clope qui lui arrivait dessus, aimablement lancé par Gojyo.

Pourrais dire merci ! marmonna le roux. (roux ? ROUX ? O.O  Ben, tu voulais tout de même pas que je mette rouge… Ou rose violet… Tu vois dire le rose violet toi ?)

Arigatô… lâcha à contre cœur le blond.

Chacun sortit une clope et l'alluma tandis que Goku se goinfrait de croissants. Un homme apparut devant eux.

Bonjour messieurs… Votre professeur vous attend pour votre premier cours…

Cours ?!

Nous sommes au lycée… expliqua Hakkai, nous allons devoir suivre les cours avec ces jeunes gens…

Exact…

Ikutse…

Salle 2A, à gauche, au bout du couloir central, 2ème étage.

Haï.

L'homme disparut sans que nos quatre héros ne s'en aperçoivent, ils étaient déjà partis. On se retournait sur leur passage mais on ne semblait pas surpris de les voir là. Il faut dire qu'ils ne passaient pas inaperçus… Sanzo, en tête fumait avec indifférence une main dans sa poche remontant avec classe sa veste d'uniforme ouverte… Goku racontait joyeusement à Hakkai son petit déjeuner ''ditiétique'', ce dernier d'une extrême élégance dans son uniforme lui souriant avec douceur (un sourire made in Hakkai quoi…)… Quand à Gojo, la veste sur l'épaule, la chemise à demi ouverte et la cravate pendante, ressemblait davantage à un voyou qu'à un lycéen, surtout avec sa cigarette et le regard entendu qu'il lançait aux filles qui le regardaient. (au moins ça change de l'ordinaire c'est pas dans notre lycée qu'on peut voir ça  Ce serait bien… Et ça changerait qu'il y ait des bishonens pareils au lycée…)

Ils arrivèrent en classe et s'assirent. Hakkai éteignit les cigarettes de ses compagnons sans écouter leurs protestations et en leur expliquant qu'on ne fumait pas en classe. On est même pas censé fumé dans l'enceinte du lycée d'ailleurs. La classe se remplit peu à peu, les élèves ne montrant aucune curiosité à leurs égards comme s'ils avaient toujours été là…

_Elle nous a envoyé dans un monde où nous existons déjà… L'a tout prévu c'te vieille peau…_ (Vous avez deviné qui pense ça ?) Pensa Sanzo qui observait discrètement autour de lui.

Le prof entra.

Levez-vous… Saluez… Asseyez-vous…

Bonjour à vous tous…

_Cette voix ?!_

Kanzeon !!! ( et voilà l'arrivée de la vieil … euh de la déesse mais pourquoi t'as coupée là sadique !  Euh… Parce que je suis sadique ?)

A suivre………………………

**Bon c'est (encore) pas trop long mais bon… c'est quand même mieux que les premiers, ne ? Une p'tite review ? ( moi aussi je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez … ) Elle, on s'en fout… Mais moi, je veux savoir… Plizzzzz…**


	4. Cours

**Ohayo !!!**

**Oui, je sais, ça fait une éternité que vous attendez le chapitre 3 mais le voila… (enfin)… Bref, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire… Moi, je l'aime bien… Je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant…**

**Sanzo : Ce qui ne présage rien de bon pour nous je parie…**

**Mais non… Rien de « méchant » vous arrive mes petits… T'inquiète pas… Lapinou…**

**Sanzo : Omae wo korosu !!!!!!!!!!!**

**Du calme, laisse mon chapitre… Non… Non pas touche… enferme Sanzo dans un placard Vilou… Enfin tranquille…**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

_Mellyna_ : J'avais pas de brouillon pour cette fic là mais je pense que j'ai réussi à tout remettre… Euh… Juste une petite question : J'evite la potence ?... Selann.

_Lumina_ : Vilou la suite après… Une bien trop longue attente… Merci pour ta gentille review… Selann.

_yue-kero_ : Pour l'instant il y a pas d'autres prénoms mais ne t'inquiètes pas… C'est prévu… Mais je ne te dirais pas où… lol… Merci encore pour ton aide pour les prénoms… A plus, Selann.

_zairoon_ : Micii… Moi aussi c'est mon rêve d'avoir des bishos pareils dans mon lycée mais malheureusement pour moi c'est plutot le contraire… T.T… Selann.

_Onarluca_ : En vilou un autre… Aussi bien ? A toi de me le dire… Selann.

_thoru0509_ : Euh… Tu peux toujours venir… Mais… Ca fera pas grand-chose… Vu qu'ils sont pas écrit… Et puis vous pouvez pas me tuer (vous ne les aurez pas sinon…), ni me torturer (j'arrive pas à écrire quand je suis stressée…)… Bref… T'es vraiment avec Hakkai ? T'as de la chance toi… Moi je dois écouté Sanzo qui me trucide à travers la porte de mon armoire pour que j'arrete là… lol… Bref, c'est pas de tout repos d'héberger ses bishos le temps d'une fic… Kiss, Selann.

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**Chapitre 3. Cours**

Sanzo s'était levé, oubliant où il était. Il allait faire un massacre.

- Sanzo-kun… Du calme… Sanzo… murmura Hakkai.

- Mr Sanzo, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom… Ré asseyez vous…

Sanzo s'assit en bouillant intérieurement.

- Vieille peau… murmura-t-il.

- Nous allons donc commencer notre cours puisque Mr Sanzo est calmé… Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer une partie du programme très intéressante… La conscience…blabla…La conscience peut se définir comme la connaissance qu'a l'homme de ses pensées, de ses sentiments, et de ses actes. On distingue…blabla…

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que Goku ronflait à coté de Hakkai qui écoutait en souriant avec indulgence au ronflement de son ami.

- …Dans tous les cas, la conscience, par cette possibilité qu'elle contient de faire retour sur elle-même, est toujours également conscience de soi…blabla…

Gojo aussi semblait assommé par les paroles de Kanzeon et la regardait les yeux vagues. Quand à Sanzo, les bras croisés, le regard fixe, il semblait au point d'atteindre les limites de sa patience.

- La conscience est donc le propre de l'homme, et si elle fait sa misère, elle constitue aussi sa grandeur : « L'homme n'est qu'un roseau, le plus faible de la nature ; mais c'est un roseau pensant », écrit Pascal…Depuis Descartes, toute tradition philosophique, que l'on peut, si l'on veut, appeler idéalisme, fait fond sur la conscience, comme source de connaissance et de vérité… blabla… D'où notre première partie : Conscience et connaissance… Mais c'est déjà l'heure donc nous verrons cela la fois prochaine…

Kanzeon s'en alla en souriant d'un air entendu à la vue de ses élèves « spéciaux ».

- Goku.

- Hai Sanzo ?

- Va me chercher un journal… De la bière et des clopes… Celles-là sont dégueu…

- Tout de suite Sanzo.

Le petit brun sortit de la salle en courant.

- Sanzo-kun… On a pas le d…

- J'm'en fou Hakkai…

- Ah…

- Hé… Sanzo ?!

- Hn ?

- La bière… Tu m'en passeras ?

- Humphf… Si tu veux…Le saru va sûrement m'en ramener trop de toute façon…

- Wouah les mecs… Vous allez vraiment boire en plein cours ?!

- Hai… Pourquoi on se gênerait ?

- Ben la prof va s'arracher les tifs !

- S'en fout… marmonna Sanzo.

- Vous allez en prendre pour vot'cul les mecs…

- Font chier… grogna Sanzo.

- Faudrait voir ça ! s'exclama Gojo narquois.

Goku revint, distribua les bières et les clopes. Sanzo s'alluma une cigarette et ouvrit son journal alors que Gojo savourait sa bière avec délice.

La porte s'ouvrit, une p'tite bonne femme s'avança dignement vers le bureau.

- Ouvrez vos livres page 103… Sortez vos exercices.

Sa voix claquait comme un fouet, elle n'avait pas regardé ses élèves. Soudain sa petite tête se leva et ses yeux bouffis scrutèrent nos quatre héros et surtout deux d'entre eux.

- Genjo Sanzo ! Sha Gojo !

- Haaai… M'dame… Ca va pas ? demanda Gojo.

- Qu'est-ce que cela ?! s'écria-t-elle en pointant du doigt la canette qu'il tenait.

- Ca ? Une bière M'dame… Vous savez c'est cette boisson fermentée que l'on prépare à partir du malt ou orge germée, dont la germination est arrêtée par chauffage à 50° pour la bière blonde ou à 100° pour la bière brune ; le malt concassé est…

- Je sais ce que c'est !!! hurla-t-elle, vous n'avez pas le droit d'avoir cela ici !!!

- Oh gomen M'dame… C'est que je dois en boire une à la pause… C'est l'doc qui l'a dit…

- Oh… Si c'est le médecin… Bref, finissez la et rangez la…

- Bien M'dame ! lança Gojo enjoué.

La prof commença son cours alors que Gojo faisait le « V » de la victoire. Les autres élèves auraient applaudis s'il n'avait pas été en cours.

La prof écrivait son cours au tableau. Toutes les 2 minutes, un bruit de journal froissé s'élevait dans la classe. Soudain la prof se crispa tant sur sa craie que celle-ci se brisa en 3.

- GENJO SANZO !!! hurla-t-elle.

- Hn.

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Ca va ?

- Puisque vous en parlez… Ce serait mieux si vous vous taisiez… En plus, j'ai pas mes lunettes donc…

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?? s'écria-t-elle.

- Non Madame… Est-ce ma faute si vous vous interrompez pour moi ? Continuez voyons… Ne vous gênez pas pour moi… En plus, vous prenez du retard là !

La prof explosa… Hurlant, vociférant, s'arrachant les cheveux, elle sortit de la salle en courant.

- Bravo les gars ! Vous vous surpassez aujourd'hui !

- D'habitude vous la mettez en rogne mais là !

- Nous a fait une crise d'hystérie !

La classe éclata de rire.

- Hai… Hai… On est en forme aujourd'hui… se vanta Gojo, Hein Sanzo ?

- Vous faites chier ! Peux pas lire tranquille !

- L'est en forme, conclut Gojo.

Nos quatre amis se retrouvaient maintenant en maths, 4ème heure et dernière de la matinée. Entre ce cours et l'heure libre forcée, ils avaient eu un cours de japonais où Goku avait bien failli se faire coller car il dormait (encore) en classe. Il n'avait évité ça que grâce à l'intervention de Gojo…

**Flash Back**

_- Goku !!! Cela suffit maintenant, vous n'êtes pas ici pour dormir !!!_

_Cela faisait tout de même la 5ème fois que le prof le réveillait depuis le début du cours et cette fois il s'en tirerait pas avec quelques réprimandes et des excuses._

_- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours pour prendre note de l'heure de votre colle mercredi !_

_- Mais Monsieur…_

_- Gomen Sempai…_

_- Hai, Gojo ?_

_- C'est pas sa faute…_

_- Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous voulez m'embobiner encore ?_

_- Iié Sempai… C'est que… C'est pas sa faute à Goku…Il est narcoleptique… _

_- Narcoleptique ?_

_- Oui, il a la maladie du sommeil…_

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Oui, l'autre jour il a eu un petit accident mais il a été inconscient pendant plusieurs minutes d'après le médecin ça a déclenché sa narcolepsie…_

_- Ah bon ?!_

_- Oui, c'est bien embétant voyez-vous mais ce n'est pas sa faute… Le pire je crois, c'est pour lui… Imaginez que ça lui arrive même aux toilettes ! Il les squatte pendant des heures, c'est l'horreur…_

_- Pas besoin de détails, merci…_

_Sortant de sa « crise de narcolepsie », Goku releva la tête complètement dans le pâté._

_- Pauvre petit, vous auriez du me prévenir…_

_Le prof retourna au tableau laissant Goku complément étonné._

_- Laisse tomber, BakaSaru… C'est arrangé…_

_- Arigato Gojo… Mais… M'appelle pas BakaSaru…_

_- Shhh… Tu les veux vraiment tes heures de colle ?_

_Goku se calma en se promettant intérieurement de la faire payer à Gojo._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Pendant cette heure de maths donc, les élèves ne semblaient pas particulièrement passionnés. Le prof s'était lancé dans une démonstration qui faisait ressembler le tableau à un immense gribouillis et entortillage de traits.

- J'suis sur que ça pourrait être une pièce de musée ! marmonna un garçon dans le fond.

- L'art abstrait par Takehashi ! Un vrai Picasso ! murmurait un autre.

Plusieurs phrases de ce genre circulaient dans la classe. Au milieu du brouhaha des élèves qui avaient complètement décroché au bout de la deuxième ligne, une main s'était levée.

- Sumimasen Takehashi-sempai… Je… Je crois que… Takehashi-sempai ?

- Que me voulez-vous ?

Le professeur Takehashi était très strict et peu d'élèves osaient l'interrompre. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle et tout le monde regardait Hakkai qui l'avait osé lui.

- Gomen nasai Takehashi-sempai… Je ne voulais pas vous importuner ainsi dans votre cours mais il me semble que vous avez fait une erreur…

- Puisque vous faites le malin, jeune homme… Venez donc me corriger !

Le prof était sur de lui, il n'y avait pas d'erreur au tableau. N'était-il pas l'un des professeurs les plus compétent du Japon ?

Hakkai se leva dignement, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Il alla au tableau, prit la brosse et effaça plus de la moitié de la démonstration. Puis il prit une craie et corrigea l'erreur.

- Vous voyez professeur… Juste une petite erreur de calcul…

Hakkai reposa la craie et retourna à sa place. Le prof n'avait toujours rien fait. Il restait là, fixant le tableau les yeux exorbités. Gojo en eu rapidement marre et se leva. Passant devant Takehashi, il lui fit maintes grimaces et autres sans que celui-ci ne réagisse. Voyant cela, il alla à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Le courant d'air que cela provoqua rafraîchi toute la classe qui en avait bien besoin mais il fit tomber le prof.

- Euh… Bon ben…

- Sempai ?! s'écria Hakkai.

- J'crois que le cours est terminé, murmura le délégué de classe.

- Hakkai… Ne fais rien ! ordonna Sanzo.

- Mais je…

- Il s'en remettra… Ikutse…

- Haï.

Sanzo sortit suivi par Hakkai et Gojo qui traînait un Goku plus qu'endormi.

- Il est midi…

- Haï…

- On va bouffer…

- Bouffer ?!

- Tiens t'es réveillé toi ?

- Déjeuner ?

- Haï… estomac sur pattes !!!

- Ero kappa !!!

- BakaSaru !!!

- Cafard rouge !!!

- Gouffre à bouffe !!!!

**A suivre……………………….**

**Vilou, j'ai fini !!! Ca vous as plus ? Sui encore désolé du retard de ce chapitre… Ai du mal avec cette fic en ce moment… En plus, j'sais pas trop ce qui va se passer ensuite donc je pense que… Ca va trainer un peu… Gomen… Une p'tite review quand même ?**


	5. Besoin d'avis

Bonjour à tous

_25.06.08_

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Et non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je ne sais pas si vous êtes allé sur ma bio dernièrement mais si NON, je me risque à vous mettre cette annonce :**

**Je suis en P.L.I (Pause à Longueur Indéterminée) pour ce qui est de l'écriture de fics. Je me concentre sur mes études pour l'instant. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'écris plus… De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas ! lol**

**Bref !**

**Les nouvelles pour cette fic :**

**Non, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée ! Je me suis juste aperçue que le début ne me plaisait plus donc je suis en train de toute la remanier et d'écrire la suite ! Quand **_**'Une vie de lycéen'**_** sera terminée, je la mettrais en ligne à intervalle régulier mais pas avant !**

**Donc je ne peux que vous demander d'être patient(e)… Encore !**

**Une deuxième chose : Je voudrais savoir si vous voulez du yaoi dans cette fic… J'hésite encore car le seul couple qui serait possible vu ce que j'ai prévu dans la suite serait un Sanzo/Gojyo… A vous de voter ! J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles !**

**Merci d'avance !**

**A bientôt sur cette fic, j'espère !**

**Gros bisous,**

**Selann.**


End file.
